Ripples of Obsession
by Vibe
Summary: Everyone's got an obsession... Post Freak Nation with a possibility of M/L in the future
1. Chapter 00 Prologue

Title: Ripples of Obsession  
  
Author: Vibe  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Pairing: Who knows...yet (don't know what I'ma do with that)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone- and this is just fiction.  
  
Notes: ALRIGHT- this is officially my first Dark Angel Fic in over a year- but I've been writing like there's no tomorrow in other genres- just got done with a 300 page series- so hopefully I've improved.   
  
This is a little bit out there for now- but it's also just the prologue- if later on you recognize the character and plot- it's okay- I only stole it from myself.  
  
Please read this- and review.   
  
PROLOGUE-   
  
Ripples of Obsession  
  
She stared down at her hand for a long time, watching the blood slowly, gently ooze out of her skin.   
  
Sure, it wasn't gushing blood- she wasn't brave enough to actually *slice* herself...but it was blood. She had an...obsession with blood. She wasn't suicidal. She was *taught* that it was wrong to mutilate herself. But an obsession was an obsession. Sometimes it was hard to satisfy herself with her own blood. But she wasn't a murderer.  
  
That's why she bit so hard during sex- that's why she scratched down men's backs when she was in heat. She *loved* blood.   
  
She wasn't sure if it was a *trait* of all the soldiers- if everyone liked to see that warm, crimson liquid seep out of a wound.   
  
Hell- all of the 'soldiers' were huddling out in some old run down community with toxin's polluting the air. They might be older than her- and they might be more loyal to each other than she was- but she still thought they were stupid. They not only gave away their positions, but they backed themselves into a corner so far that they'll never get out.   
  
But she wasn't a normal 'soldier'- she was truely *special*. She was half 'mortal'. 


	2. Chapter 01

Title: Ripples of Obsession  
  
Author: Vibe  
  
Rating: PG for now  
  
Pairing: Who knows...yet (don't know what I'ma do with that)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone- and this is just fiction.  
  
Notes: ALRIGHT- this is officially my first Dark Angel Fic in over a year- but I've been writing like there's no tomorrow in other genres- just got done with a 300 page series- so hopefully I've improved.   
  
This is a little bit out there for now- but it's also just the prologue- if later on you recognize the character and plot- it's okay- I only stole it from myself.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"'Member that time that Renfro said that she was going to cut off our toes? I mean- who does that?" Alec said sarcastically- trying to sweet-talk himself out of an ass kicking by one of the feline trans-humans."No? No- I guess you don't...but-- but... Is that peppermint I smell?" He asked, walking backwards to escape Sal.   
  
"No- it's cat-nip, pretty boy." She said and seemingly growled as she raised her arm and exposed her claws.   
  
"Alright Sal- that's enough." Max said with her hands on her hips, standing only a few yards away from the two. "Scat." She said to the animal- Mas and Sal never did *get* along.   
  
Sal looked over her shoulder and hissed before walking away on all fours. "That thing is such a bitch." Sam said, walking into the room and stopping next to Max.   
  
"What?!" Alec exclaimed, and looked back and forth between the two. "Well at least I can tell you two apart. Welcome back, 453- what was your secure, safe life up in Canada not fitting?" He asked with that attitude of his.   
  
Before Alec could turn back around, the side of his face was against the cool, dark wall, and Sam was holding one of his arms behind his back. "You *ever* call me 453- *or* remind me of what I chose to leave behind again- I'll kill you." She whispered and let him go, shoving him in the process.   
  
"Whoa- sorry." He said and walked up to Max, who was looking at with an expression that told him not to mess with her. "Wanna know how I can tell you two apart?"   
  
"Well gee- the short red hair a gice away for ya?" Max bit.  
  
"No- you smell more like bitch." He answered and stuck a finger up to Max's face, which she bit.   
  
"I thought you two were close." Logan said in a flat tone as he walked into the room as well, holding a lap top.   
  
"You wish." Max muttered- remembering that Logan still thought that Alec and she were in a 'relationship'. "Love nip." She said louder.   
  
"Uh huh- listen, Sam, I've got the equipment for you to talk to your husband whenever you want- just let me know." He answered, feeling his unnecessary anger toward Max start to flare.   
  
"Max?" They heard and turned around to see who was standing at the door.   
  
"What, baby?" She said to Taylor- an X9 who made his way to the X5 that he thought was as close to a Mom as he would get.   
  
"I'm tired." He said and Max piced him up to take him into another room, leaving Logan and Sam to watch her back.   
  
"Alright, honey- you can go to sleep. You want a blanket? Yeah?" She said, seeing him nod his head. "Sleep, baby, 'kay?" She told him and walked quietly out of the room.   
  
She looked up to Sam and Logan, who were looking at her expectantly. She only shrugged and walked through another doorway, and continued on toward the sewer.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"Nice of you to show up!" Normal screeched over the heads of his other employees when he saw Max.   
  
"I'm five minutes early." She answered flatly.   
  
"I know- you've gotta package." He told her and tossed her a brown box over the counter.   
  
"Jerk." She mumbled and walked over to her locker, where Original Cindy was sitting. "Hey- check me." She said, holding up her shorter, red hair to expose her neck. Everyone everywhere checked for barcodes.   
  
"You're good. How ya been, boo?" Cindy asked, lacing up her tennis shoes.   
  
"Pretty crummy, actually, but thanks for asking." Max countered and watched as Cindy only gave her a 'look'. "Logan's got something stuck up somewhere that *I'm* never gonna see- Alec's back to his old self...the one that I want to kill...and- well Taylor's starting to get sick...I think."   
  
"Taylor?" Cindy asked, not recognizing the name.  
  
"He's an X9- he's like...6 or 7, and he's so sweet." Max told her and sighed. "I'm partly human, Cindy- I'ma girl. All little girls dream of having a little baby and having them be so- perfect."   
  
"And this Taylor is this to you?"   
  
"It's starting to look like it." She shook her head and walked away, towards Normal.   
  
"Yanno Max- I'm okay with the.." He paused to whisper, "genetically engineered... part of you- but when you mope around here like a wet mop it makes me want to kick your little over-powered ass out of here- now *bip*." He said, handing her a stack of packages. "Sector nine."  
  
Once she exited the messenger service, she looked down at the package that was meant for her with no return address. She eagerly opened one end and looked inside- where a vile of pinkish-clear liquid was padded by styrofoam peanuts. "Lordy." She muttered and closed the box again to shove into her backpack, followed by the ones that she was to deliver. 


End file.
